


A Work Of Art

by Mhoram



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Crushes, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: Riley finds himself crushing on Ivan's cousin Zach.





	

Riley couldn’t help but stare, the resemblance was uncanny. Zach was identical to Ivan in every way outside of terms of speech and mannerisms as well as wardrobe choice.

He handed Zach another lime smoothie. Zach had been hanging around the cafe more and more for the past few weeks. Riley had been trying to avoid him but to no avail.

He and Ivan were hitting it off rather well. Riley used this as opportunity to slip away. He could hardly think straight around Ivan but now his cousin. It was too much for him to handle.

The next day Riley spotted Zach sitting alone at a table. 

“Are you okay?”

Zach gave him a small smile which caused Riley’s heart to skip a beat.

“Is Ivan around by any chance?”

Riley shook his head 

“He’s manning the grill today”

“Tell him I stopped by and give him this for me will you.”

Riley accepted the wrapped painting as Zach got up to leave.

“Wait, do you maybe want to talk or something?”

Zach sat back down “Sure, it’s always nice to get to know more people.”

Riley took a deep breath to calm himself, “So you maybe want to show me what you’re process is like?”

“Well I usually visualize it in my head before I put it on a canvas.”

“Do you think you could paint me?”

Zach shrugged “I don’t see why not”

Getting up from his seat, Riley left with Zach. They ventured outside of the cafe and made their way to the park. 

Zach pulled a canvas from his bag along with a few colors of paint. Riley stood still as Zach worked on capturing his likeness. 

After about an hour of standing still Riley was stiff as a board. He made his way towards Zach and looked over the painting. Riley stared in amazement at his portrait.

It was definitely him down to his expression.

“This is amazing”

Zach smiled “Definitely my finest work yet.”

Riley blushed but said nothing. He was too stunned to say anything. 

Zach turned back to the painting, his face was full of confidence and determination. 

“There’s this art program, I want to get into. Do you think I could get in?”

“Of course, Zach. There’s no way they wouldn’t accept you. Your artwork is amazing.”

Riley then noticed that Zach was looking at him, his gaze was intense.

“I think you're pretty amazing Riley”

It was then that Zach kissed him right on the lips. It was brief and only for a moment. Riley stood there in shock, he could hardly believe what had just happened.

Riley found his words after moment still stunned by the revelation. 

“I think you’re pretty amazing too”


End file.
